The Creed 2: Vengeance
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: Humphrey,Kate,Garth and Lilly are back in their own creed. They want vengeance from the rogues. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

The Creed 2: Vengeance

Humphreys POV

It's been about two weeks since Kate kissed me and lifted the trance from me. I've always loved her amber eyes and fur. She saved me. So whenever something is harmful to her, I'll save her. I owe her. Even if she did break my heart. So lifting the curse just kept me from murdering other wolves. I can still change into my so called assassin. I eventually snuck into the Rogue territory and created assassins for Kate, Lilly and Garth. I think we're going to have vengeance. The Rogues must pay. I never wanted to cause any harm to Western Jasper.

"Ready?" Kate asked me.

"Yep." I replied.

Kate still looking at me. She can't help but look love-struck. We've been planning pups too, but we both decided to hold it off. Just until we complete what the Rogues have started. Winston and Eve also wanting vengeance against the Rogues. I killed Lilly! I don't think I'll ever hear the end of that too, its to gruesome. Kate, Garth, Lilly and I head off. Kate with her amber hair and red clothes. Kate strutting her floral dress. Nice on the outside. Wink, wink, but a cold killer on the inside. You don't mess with the Hearthstone. Garth with brown hair and eyes, in blue work clothes. Also working with a sledgehammer, Garth will be offensive as The Break-Point. Lilly with white hair, in purple armor. Lilly will come fast as The Wrecker.

We all run down, hills and rocks. Jumping in sync. What a group, all craving the death of King. We're a Creed. A way of vengeance.

NEXT TIME IN THE CREED 2: VENGEANCE

Kings POV

I know I failed killing all Western Jasper wolves. My trance wasn't advanced enough. Of course Kate had to jump in a ruin everything. She's my target.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Creed 2! I also want some ideas as I'm not sure where this story is going to go as this was really hard to come up with. Anyways, make sure to take my poll if you want to hear more from me! Thanks!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	2. Chapter 2: Rest Stop

The Creed 2: Vengeance

Chapter 2: Rest Stop

Kings POV

I know I failed killing all Western Jasper wolves. My trance wasn't advanced enough. Of course Kate had to jump in a ruin everything. She's my target. I'm going to plan how I should do this, since I don't have Humphrey I think I'll have Princess do this.

"Princess!" I screamed.

"Yes father?" Princess said royally polite.

"Kill Kate please." I requested.

She nodded her head in agreement. She also wanted Kate dead, as she seemed a little glum the day Humphreys trance was lifted.

Humphreys POV

The four of us kept leaping tree to tree, rock to rock, branch to branch. We needed the rogues to stop, they're tearing the Jasper packs apart.

"Should we stop?" I asked Kate, Lilly and Garth.

They all nodded while panting heavily. All the jumping and crisscrossing must of made them exhausted. I sort of agree since I'm not completely used to this life style to. We started searching for a den near by. Luckily, Lilly found a behemothic one to the west of where we were. If that's what we want, that's what we'll get.

"Good job Lilly." Garth said happily.

"Thanks!" Lilly replied.

I requested to rest for a few minutes, but of course Kate had to rebel against me and all of us just rested for the night. We only ran for about 10 minutes and they were that tired? I mean I understand Lilly, but Kate and Garth? They're Alphas!

Garths POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to a thunder storm. I have always been a little scared of lightning and the thunder, so I tried facing my fears by going outside to see if anybody was in the area. There actually was, so I forced myself back a little bit into the temporary den we were in. I looked at the strange wolf, and it was Princess from the Rogues. I just went back into the den and wasn't really scared anymore. My inner child was scared out of me. Hopefully it won't be raining tomorrow.

The Next Morning (Time Skip)

Humphreys POV

The next morning I woke up to Garth talking to Lilly and Kate about Princess looking for us last night. Well, at least we know. This may slow us down a bit as well.

"Well, Princess could easily lose us every time she comes for us." I said.

"True, we are a pretty clever group." Garth replied.

"Extremely true." Lilly said.

NEXT TIME IN THE CREED 2: VENGEANCE

Kings POV

Princess finally came back to me saying she found no trace of Humphrey, or Kate. That's very disappointing news.

"Princess, really? Come back when you have Humphrey, Kate or both!" I screamed at Princess.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait for the sequel of my fist story. I hope you enjoyed it anyways! If you want to hear more from me,** _ **Take me poll on my page!**_ **Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	3. Chapter 3: Entrance

The Creed 2: Vengeance

Chapter 3: Entrance

Kings POV

Princess finally came back to me saying she found no trace of Humphrey, or Kate. That's very disappointing news.

"Princess, really? Come back when you have Humphrey, Kate or both!" I screamed at Princess.

Princess nodded her head yes, knowing that I'm now disappointed in her. I thought she would understand what I said before but apparently she seems to kind of rebel against me.

Humphrey's POV

All of us finally got out of the dark den that we rested in for the night and started sprinting to the Rogue territory again. Everyone but me started to get tired again, why did I choose Kate,Garth and Lilly for this. They're holding this 'mission' back. Oh well, never mind we're here at the entrance of the Rogue territory. That went better than I expected. The territory wasn't as far as I expected.

"That wasn't so bad." I said to everyone.

When I turned back Kate and Lilly were panting really loudly and Garth was lying on the ground nearly passing out, why does that not surprise me? Kate already was sprinting into the Rogue territory furious. It was probably because she wants to beat King for putting me in a trance.

"Kate! Hold on Kate!" I screamed at Kate from a distance.

Kate wouldn't stop until she came upon the first tree she saw. Garth and Lilly were panting behind me like Marcel does when he flies. The tree seemed to be close to the hill where King and Princess live. I looked around the tree and sure enough there was the Rogues being active as always.

"Humphrey, there's King." Garth said to me.

I located King and saw him talking to Princess. She was following us, so he must be saying something about how she'll find us.

NEXT TIME IN THE CREED 2: VENGEANCE

Princess's POV

I didn't find Humphrey or Kate in the last few hours but I wanted to talk to my dad about this. I don't know why he did that trance stuff to Humphrey.

"Dad do you really have to do this?" I asked.

"Yes Princess, and why are you not looking for Humphrey and Kate!" My dad roared at me.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 3 of The Creed 2: Vengeance. If you have an idea tell me! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
